Best Friend Threesome Party
by DanielTravel
Summary: Adam/Jackson/Aaron ... Drunk/Hungover/Gay/Fun ... Need I say more lol. Read ! Enjoy ! Review Please !


**Best Friend Threesome  
><strong>by Me and scottwank1234

Fandom: Emmerdale  
>Pairing: Adam BartonJackson Walsh/Aaron Livesy  
>Rating: NC17<br>Summary: Adam has a hangover yet remembers EVERYTHING that happened to him the night before.  
>Notes: This story was written a LONG time ago as a follow up to this story: <em>.<em>  
>If you read this story or the previous story by danglinghearts, please leave a commentreview here or at livejournal :)  
>Beta: <strong>danglinghearts<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam woke with a start. He had a banging headache, which to him meant he either had one hell of a hangover, or he had same amazing sex last night. Or both.<p>

He tried to make sense of his surroundings and what had exactly happened the previous night. Then the minute he looked to his right, everything came flooding back to him.

Laid beside him was an almost completely naked Jackson, apart from having his boxers on, everything else was in full view. And laid beside Jackson on the far side of the bed was Aaron. Aaron was snuggled under the duvet, but Adam liked to imagine that he was completely naked underneath.

Memories of what had happened was rushing through his head. Adam remembered drinking. A lot. Then he remembered getting back to Smithy Cottage and lying down on Aaron's bed. Then memories of kissing came back to him, he had vivid thoughts of kissing both Aaron and Jackson and watching them fuck, and wanking himself whilst watching the pair of them go at it. He thinks that he must have passed out after that because it all went to a complete blank.

But the thing that shocked him the most was remembering how much he'd enjoyed it.

Adam was pulled back to reality when he felt Jackson turn in his sleep. Jackson was now lying on his back on top of the covers, boxers on display. Adam couldn't help but smile.

He looked back down at himself and realised that he must have cum watching them the previous night as he had a stain mangled in his hairy stomach where his shirt was unbuttoned. His trousers were pushed down to his ankles, so he casually slipped them off.

Now, like Jackson, Adam was laying on top of the sheets with just his boxers on.

Adam couldn't help but admire Jackson's physique and he understood why Aaron wanted to be with him. He had a fantastic personality and a body to die for. If he was gay, Jackson would definitely be the kind of guy he would go for. But then he got to thinking. Was he gay? He had to be at least curious after what had happened the night before.

He had passionately kissed two blokes and liked it, and he got off on watching two guys fuck the lives out of each other. And he fucking loved it.

Just thinking about it now was starting to turn him on. Adam looked back at Jackson's gorgeous face and without realising what he was doing, tentatively stroked the older man's cheek. He let his fingers trace his jaw, rubbing his knuckles through his beard, then slowly sliding it down his neck.

Jackson mumbled in his sleep and it made Adam quickly pull his hand back.

"What the hell am I doing?" Adam whispered to himself.

But he still couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on Jackson's chest. Adam realised that after today he would lose his nerve to do anything like this again. So he decided there and then to just go with what he was feeling.

Adam slowly rubbed circles across Jackson's chest, loving the muscular feel beneath. He was getting more and more adventurous and moved his hands until he reached the waistband of Jackson's boxers. But then he lost his nerve again.

He looked over Jackson to take in Aaron's face, wondering what his best friend would think if he knew he was trying to feel up his boyfriend.

It was now or never. Adam had two options. He could either pull his trousers on, head back to the farm and pretend he was too drunk to remember any of this ever happened. Or he could get back to the task at hand and do the thing he so desperately wanted to do.

"Fuck it." Adam said, and placed his hand directly on top of Jackson's boxers.

Adam had never done anything like it in his entire life, but right now, grabbing Jackson's dick through his boxers just felt so right.

Using his hand, he casually traced the outline of Jackson's dick, loving the feeling of the warm dick through the material. Slowly but surely, the dick began to grow in his hand to create one hell of a bulge. Adam was trying to be careful not to wake Jackson. He didn't want the gorgeous hunk next to him freaking out about his boyfriend's best mate groping him in his sleep.

Feeling a bit dangerous, Adam attempted to slip his hand inside the front flap of Jackson's boxers, but to no avail. His hand was just too big. So instead, he moved his hand up to the waistband and carefully slipped his hand inside.

Adam now had a firm grasp of Jackson's dick and was enjoying the feeling of having a dick his hand that was not his own. He slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, keeping a close eye on Jackson's face to make sure he didn't stir. Very soon, Adam was tossing Jackson into a frenzy, his hand was moving up and down at such a pace he was afraid Jackson might cum in his sleep.

Jackson seemed to be enjoying it though as his dick was now starting to leak precum in his boxers, and he was starting to groan in his sleep. Adam was now desperate to make the man cum, so he slipped Jackson's boxers down slightly and pulled the monster dick into the open air.

Adam was mesmerised by it, and his mouth started to water just staring at the wet cock-head. He grasped the dick in his firm grip once again and moved his body down the bed. His legs were dangling off the bed and his face was now aligned with Jackson's manhood. He slipped Jackson's boxers down his legs and off, then moved his face forward and began to lick the head of his first ever dick.

He freaked out a bit at first due to the salty tang in his mouth, but soon got used to the taste. Pretty soon Adam was furiously licking the dick from top to bottom, not wanting to waste a drop of Jackson's delicious precum. Then Adam moved his mouth over the top of the dick to give it a good suck and give his first proper blowjob.

Pretty soon, Adam had gotten into a rhythm and was sucking on the leaking dick as fast as he could. What Adam didn't realise was that the man he was giving head to had already woken up.

Jackson stirred and felt a very hot mouth sucking on his cock, and at first he thought that Aaron was being a little dangerous sucking him off so close to Adam, but then he realised his boyfriend was still asleep at his side. The bearded hunk looked down to see the handsome farmer giving him an awesome blowjob and decided to go with it, as he was sure Aaron wouldn't mind.

Adam felt a hand on the back of his head and looked up to see Jackson staring at him. So Adam moved his mouth off with a loud 'pop'.

"Oh fuck... I'm so... so sorry... I don't know what I was think..." Adam began but got cut off.

"Don't be sorry mate, you're a natural... now get back to it! My dick ain't gonna suck itself." Jackson said and threw Adam a cheeky wink.

Adam and Jackson shared a smile and Adam got back to his ministrations. He sucked Jackson off the best way he could, using the techniques he had received himself over the many years.

He sucked the dick from tip to base, only stopping at the head to lick at the copious amounts of precum flowing from it. He was starting to fully accommodate the dick in his mouth and then had the whole thing shoved in his mouth til it hit the back of his throat.

Within minutes, Jackson felt close to cumming so he pulled the man off his dick and grabbed him by the back of the head. The two men came together at the top of the bed and shared a kiss.

The young Barton plunged his tongue into Jackson's mouth and the older man could taste himself on Adam's tongue. "Fair's fair," Jackson thought, since Adam didn't know that he and Aaron had tried his cum the night before.

The two men continued to snog and then began to grope each other. Jackson maneuvered so they were lying side by side, facing each other. Jackson slipped Adam's shirt down his back and threw it across the room onto the floor, then he brought his hands downwards, tweaking at Adam's hairy nipples and slipped one hand inside the younger man's boxers.

Adam was loving the manly hand wrapped around his dick, tossing him into a frenzy, which was evident in the amount of precum he was leaking.

"So... so fucking good mate." Adam stuttered.

"Always knew you were gagging for a big of cock!" Jackson grinned.

Both boys shared a laugh and got back to kissing, only this time things started to heat up as Jackson pulled Adam's boxers off so he could have better access to his dick. The two men's snogging continued and they jacked each other off until Adam pulled back.

"Fuck me!" Adam managed to groan out.

"Excuse me? Did you just ask my boyfriend to fuck you?"

Jackson and Adam were shocked to hear a third voice and looked to Jackson's side to see a clearly aroused Aaron looking in their direction, covers pulled down and furiously wanking.

"Shit. Aaron, I am so sorry mate... I didn't mean..." Adam stammered out. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Aaron didn't say a word, just leaned over and pulled his best mate into a passionate snog. Adam was loving it, he had never felt this good. Jackson always knew that Aaron wouldn't mind him getting off with his best mate.

All too soon, there were a third pair of lips attached to the kiss as Jackson pushed his way into the kiss. The three horny men were passionately snogging each other, tongues were everywhere and they were slipping into various mouth's. The men didn't know whose tongues belonged to who but they didn't care, none of them had ever shared a three way kiss before.

"Do it Jackson. Shag him!" Aaron exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss.

"You don't need to tell me twice babe."

Moments later, all three boys were naked and writhing around on the bed. Adam was lying on his back with his head resting against the headboard, and Jackson was above him, knees either side of face and lubing up his own fingers. Aaron was lying next to Adam, furiously tossing himself off with one hand, and fingering his hole with the other.

Adam couldn't help but admire Aaron's cock and even reached over to wank it a few times. But Adam was thrown into ecstasy when he felt a finger enter his hole.

"Jesus... fuck... shit... oh my fuck!" Adam screamed out.

Jackson pumped him with one finger, then entered a second and a third, and soon enough was literally fucking Adam with four fingers shoved right up his tight hole, hitting his spot every time. Aaron at this time had taken his hand off his own cock to wank Adam off, but he soon began to slow when he felt Adam close to cumming.

"Fuck him now Jay, he wants it. Look at his face."

Adam was looking directly at Jackson, his eyes were practically burning into him and begging, and Jackson knew that Adam needed to be fucked straight away. Jackson put a condom on his dick, lubed it up, positioned it at Adam's hole and placed the young teens legs on his shoulders.

"This will hurt, I'm not gonna lie. But just relax, because you will feel the best pleasure you have ever felt pretty soon." Jackson said, leaning down to peck Adam on the lips.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next couple of minutes were grunts as Jackson entered Adam's virgin ass. The pain was almost enough to make Adam back out, but he wanted to wait it out and experience the pleasure he was promised. Then his sweet spot was hit once again, this time by Jackson's dick and he wondered why the hell he hadn't done this before.

"Oh yeah, right there." Adam screamed in pleasure.

That was all Jackson needed to slowly thrust in and out of Adam's ass. Slowly starting to build a rhythm whilst Adam jacked himself off.

Using his free hand, Adam licked the palm and placed it on his best friend's dick beside him, tossing him off at a fast pace. Aaron was loving everything he was feeling, a great new hand wrapped around his leaking pole, whilst watching his boyfriend screw the living daylights out of his mate.

"Wanna suck you!" Adam said, looking into Aaron's eyes.

"Okay mate. Not gonna turn down some free head." Aaron's eyes twinkled.

Aaron moved his body so he was straddling Adam's chest, with his back almost flush against Jackson's front, and his dick touching Adam's lips, smearing precum around the younger man's pretty little mouth.

Adam quickly took the glorious dick into his mouth and began to suck it like a lollipop. He felt the small droplets of cum hit the back of his throat and he easily swallowed it down. Then he looked up at the boyfriends to see them snogging each others faces off, whilst Aaron fucked his mouth and Jackson fucked his ass.

His own dick was feeling a little neglected, but he didn't care, he just wanted to please his two lovers.

Aaron put one of his hands on the wall in front of him and pumped his dick harder in and out of Adam's mouth, until he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum mate!" Aaron cried out.

Adam removed the dick from his mouth but still continued to pump it.

"Cum on my face mate! Just fucking do it..."

Both boys were so turned on that they didn't have enough time to capture the moment as the cum erupted from the head of Aaron's dick, spewing shot after shot of his creamy load onto Adam's face. Aaron's orgasm just kept cumming until finally, he collapsed beside Adam, looking up for a second to see his friend's face covered in his spunk.

The Barton teen had received his first facial and he loved it, he even snuck his tongue out to lap at the cum he was able to reach. He swallowed down as much as he could of the hot load and then looked back up to Jackson.

Adam cried out, "Fuck me harder Jackson... faster... fuck me!"

Adam's ass was being pounded hard and fast now and he realised that sex had never been as good as this. Jackson had a hold of Adam's hips and was positioning his cock to hit Adam's spot every time, whilst Adam was busy rubbing his hands up and down his hairy chest, tweaking at his own nipples.

At this time, Aaron had come down from his high and positioned himself behind Jackson, slowly using his fingers to enter him. The minute Jackson felt Aaron start to finger fuck his ass, he knew he was about to shoot his load.

Jackson pulled out of Adam's tight ass, ripped off the condom and started to quickly wank himself off. Both Adam and Aaron reached up to rub Jackson's balls between their fingers and it made the older man cry out.

"That's it... yeah I'm gonna shoot..."

Jackson's load came spewing out of his dick and splattered all over Adam's chest. His cum just kept shooting until Adam's perfectly formed abs and hairy stomach was completely drenched in hot spunk and Jackson lay sated between Aaron and Adam.

Adam looked at the pair to see them casually making out and then he looked down to see that his own dick was still painfully hard as he still hadn't shot his load.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt lads, but my dick needs a bit of a seeing to. If either if you wouldn't mind." Adam said, looking at the boys with that cheeky grin on his face that both Aaron and Jackson knew so well.

The boyfriends looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. Then they flipped all three of them on the bed until Adam was lying between them and they were kneeling at the bottom of the bed, sucking at Adam's hard dick.

Adam had never had two mouths on his dick before and the pleasure was overwhelming. Aaron and Jackson were flicking their tongues around the head of the dick, sharing kisses around it and then sucking it hard into each of their mouths.

It was too much for Adam and he screamed in ecstasy.

"Fuck... I'm cumming lads!"

His cum shot out his dick and landed on Jackson's and Aaron's faces, but it didn't stay there for long as it was soon cleared up and the boys began to lick it off each other. The two men shared it in their mouths, swallowing it down and then trading passionate kisses.

The boys moved back up the bed and lay down either side of Adam.

"Jesus... that was absolutely fucking amazing!" Adam said, completely exhausted. All three boys shared a look and then began to laugh, knowing their friendship would never be the same. But it had definitely changed for the better.

The End.


End file.
